True Feelings revealed, ZoNa
by aimee-cakes301
Summary: Set at Zou after Sanji has been taken by Big Mom's Crew. Zoro confronts Nami about her feelings about a certain cook, but there is something more behind his questions.


A small fanfic of my favorite ship ZoNa. This was set when the rest of the crew got to Zou and discover Sanji gone! Zoro confronts Nami about her feelings towards the cook and it develops from there! Enjoy!

"Do you love him?" His tone was cold as he had his back to her.  
She gulped hard as she looked down at her purple dress. He had pulled her aside from the crew to talk.  
"Well?" His voice was almost too quiet to hear.  
"Why does that concern you? Why even ask such a thing?"  
"You seemed to be very concerned about this whole situation. I thought the guy annoyed the hell out of you?"  
"He's our nakama! So of course I love him! I love the whole crew, how could you be so cold?"  
"Even me then?" He turned to her finally. His eye cold and hard. The other eye was covered by a scar.  
She looked at him, confused. "Why are you asking such things Zoro? What's come up all a sudden?"  
He broke contact with her eyes and looked out the window.  
"Well I would hope you would feel like that about me if I got taken away..." His voice was low and quiet.  
"Is that what this is all about?" She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
He gazed down at her, he was always so unreadable.  
"Well of course I would Zoro you idiot. You guys are my family..." Her hand dropped.  
His eye softened a little.  
"You guys have saved me and the crew countless of times. One of the reasons why I'm so upset is because I was powerless to save him... We all were."  
"You aren't powerless Nami." He placed a comforting hand on her cheek. "You are more powerful than you know. Remember that."  
She placed her hand in his that held her face. "So you can be nice after all?" She smiled looking down.  
"Don't get used to it witch." He smiled cheekily, removing his hand from her face.  
"I won't." She was about to turn and leave, but she was pulled into his embrace and he hugged her tightly. He had never shown such affection, it made her face warm. He smelt of steal and sea salt.  
She hugged him back tightly, her eyes growing teary from her terrible last few days. She missed everyone and just wanted it to get back to normal. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she held him closer. "I hate that we are always getting teared apart like this..."  
"I'm so sorry we couldn't get here sooner... Doflamingo was a powerful enemy. I should have come to save you guys that day, I shouldn't have let that idiot talk me into it. I'm sorry."  
"Were you going to come to my rescue again were you?"  
He laughed lightly. "Something like that."  
He pulled away an looked in her her teary eyes, wiping one of her stray tears. "For what it's worth, he's an idiot for leaving like that. I guess we will find out what his true reasons why soon enough."  
"Yeah... But you should be coming with us Zoro."  
"You guys will handle it. Wano awaits. You know I can't find it on my own."  
She giggled. "Are you finally admitting your bad sense of direction?"  
"Just this once to cheer you up. Although I'm still positive everyone else just gives me terrible directions."  
She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're such a bone head."  
"I've survived somehow these past 21 years so it can't be all that bad."  
His arms were still around her lightly as they talked. It was comforting to see him like this. They hadn't talked probably since they all came back together and she ever noticed until that moment that she missed it.  
"And that Pika guys voice was so damn high, I kept getting distracted while I was fighting him. His voice just didn't match him at all!"  
They laughed and laughed as they shared stories. They ended up sitting down on the couch, looking out over the Zou from the window.  
"I can't believe that we've come so far... It's amazing really." Nami stated. "I still need to get used to Franky though. He's pretty much a robot now."  
"Well I guess he had to become stronger too, maybe that was his way of doing that?"  
"That's true... I also heard that he got caught in an explosion and had his face and the front of his body blown off."  
They both laughed again. "Sounds about right."  
"We are a bunch of crazy idiots, aren't we?" Nami giggled.  
"That's for sure. I mean we follow Luffy for goodness sake, so yeah, spot on."  
Nami smiled at him warmly. "You know, for some reason I've kind of missed talking to you like this."  
"Oh shit, you can be nice too?"  
She punched him playfully. "Don't get use to it, idiot."  
"I won't..." He smiled.  
They sat in silence for a little while, just sitting in each other's presence. It was relaxing knowing they didn't have to talk all the time.  
"Oi Nami and Zoro."  
Ussop walked over to them, a bottle of something in his hand. "You guys can share this if you want. It's the Mink's "special" drink."  
"Thanks Ussop." Nami said as she accepted the bottle. "Want to join us?"  
He shook his head with a small look to Zoro, as if they exchanged some kind of gesture. Nami didn't notice.  
"I'm good. I was going to talk with Chopper."  
"Okay." She took a sip of the special Mink drink. Her mouth was filled with the familiar exotic, fruity flavours. "This may taste like there is no booze in here, but I tell you, you get plastered if you aren't careful!" She passed it to Zoro. "The first time I drank this, I was out cold within two hours."  
He laughed lightly and took a sip. "Not bad. A little sweet for my liking, but nice enough."  
"Such a critic. It's so nice!"  
They were half way through the bottle when Luffy came over. "What are you guys doing? I'm bored."  
"Nothing really. Just drinking and talking. Want some?" Nami asked.  
"What are you some kind of hero? Why share?" Zoro said.  
"Since when did that define a hero!?" She punched him.  
Zoro and Luffy laughed. "She doesn't know, does she?" They giggled as if they knew some unknown information.  
"A hero is a good guy right?" Luffy asked.  
"Um duh?" She said.  
"So a good guy shares stuff and helps everyone right?" Zoro asked.  
"Obviously. Get to the point already!" She folded her arms, getting more annoyed by every passing second.  
"So if you are a good guy, you would have to share your meat as sake. So you offering everyone a drink, is making us think you're a good guy and therefore a hero. And we are pirates, not heroes."  
Nami punched then both on the head. "You guys are such idiots! That's not true! I'm asking because you are my friend! Fine, I'm never sharing anything again."  
Luffy laughed and nursed his sore head. "Nami you are so serious! Lighten up."  
Zoro just smiled and took a sip.  
"You are both retards. Whatever."  
Luffy laughed and walked off.  
"It's pretty obvious." Zoro said as he passed her the drink.  
"Yeah pretty obvious you are both idiots!"  
He laughed loudly. "We already knew that too."  
Nami couldn't help but laugh also. "Honestly, why have I still stuck around you guys for so long?"  
"Because you love us, remember?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't repeat that to anyone, you hear me? There will be hell to pay."  
"You know I actually kinda like hell if it's from you." He joked again.  
"Full of jokes today, aren't yah?"  
He looked down at her warmly, his arm was behind the back of her, leaning on the couch.  
"Yeah. Got a problem..?" He said with a small smile on his face.  
They looked at each other for a few moments, not saying a word. Nami couldn't bring herself to look away from his dark eye that was swallowing her. Her heart was pounding and she wondered if he could hear it as clearly as her.  
"Nami?" He said breaking eye contact.  
"Hmmm?"  
"The reason I was asking all that stuff before..." He took a breath. "I was hoping you did love him so I could be free."  
"Free from what?"  
"If you loved him, then there would be no chance for me and I could move on..."  
"Are you trying to say..?"  
"Yes... Nami... I'm not good with this stuff but I care for you more than a nakama should care for another. I have no idea why..." He looked down at her again.  
"I needed to tell you. No matter what you feel it will help me be free from this..."  
Nami looked down at her hands on we lap quickly. Her face grew scarlet. "Zoro... I don't really know how I feel about you... I mean I care about you, but I had never imagined that you would feel that way about me..."  
"I know. It's okay." He took a deep drink from the bottle.  
She looked up at him again, her heart was beating quickly and she admired his features. He looked into her eyes, his jaw clenching. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned so her body was facing him. His eye closed as she ran her thumbs over either side of his face, her right ran over his scar.  
"What are you doing..?" He asked softly, his cheeks slightly blushed.  
"I don't really know..." She traced her finger over his lips. "But I just want to try something. So don't move."  
Nami hesitantly brought her lips to his and kissed him lightly. He placed an arm around her waist lightly and they kiss deepened slightly. Sure, she had found Zoro to be a good looking guy and had a lot of layers to him, with every layer pulled away she had got to know this powerful man and care for him. But she just assumed all he was interested in was his training so she didn't bother. But to think he has felt this way about her? It was strange but exciting at the same time. It was like she was denying her feelings for him but the denial was shattered the moment she kissed him.  
She pulled away softly and looked at him, his eye opened softly.  
"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything..." He said softly, his lips close to hers.  
She let out the breath she was holding. "I felt something... Not sure what exactly..."  
"Let me try clarify..." He placed his other hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her body closer to his, locking their lips with a passionate kiss. His tongue danced with hers lightly. Nami defiantly felt something alright, her whole body felt as if it was burning. Her heart quickened by every kiss, every breath...  
He pulled away softly, his breath was short.  
"Zoro..." She breathed, biting her lip. "Is my body meant to feel this hot? I mean I have kissed guys before but they have never felt like that..."  
"That's a good sign." He smiled. "I knew this wasn't a one way kind of thing..."  
"Well I never thought you of all the guys would feel this way about me." She laughed. "I thought I annoyed the hell out of you."  
"Oh you do." He smiled. "But for some reason..."  
"Don't tell me you are trying to get out of that debt?" She smiled cheekily.  
"So what if I am?" He smiled back just as wickedly and kissed her again. "What are you going to do about it..?"  
"Oh I can think of some ways..."  
Nami got up and joined the rest of the crew, leaving Zoro to his booze and blushed cheeks as he thought of the ways Nami would punish him.

Hope you liked it!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
